Protective cases for portable electronic devices are well known and have become almost ubiquitous in the market for certain mobile telephones, such as the iPhone™.
It is also known to provide exchangeable outer panels to adapt the external appearance of portable electronic devices, such as laptops, netbooks, MP3 players and mobile phones.
The concepts of a protective case and exchangeable graphics have been combined in, for example, the “Marware CustomShell for iPhone 4”, which is an iPhone™ 4 case that has a clear window on its back within which to receive interchangeable cards to make the case customisable.
Electroluminescent (EL) paper is a phosphorescent paper that glows or lights up when an AC current is passed through it from an electrical source. EL paper is coated in a phosphorescent-rich material over an electrically conductive surface or layer which is then vacuum sealed and wired up to receive power supply of approximately 180 V AC. This allows the current to flow evenly over the surface, illuminating all of the paper, including the edges, consistently. EL paper is encapsulated in a clear, thin plastic sealed cover to form a panel that is protected from atmospheric moisture and which helps to sustain the life of the EL paper. EL paper has a typical bulb life of about 2000 lit hours.
It is known to use EL panels in portable electronic devices. For example, there is a mobile phone made my Motorola called the Z3 which uses the same illuminated technology behind its touch pad keyboard.
EL panels have also been used in advertising; especially in window displays, bus stop ad-shells, window stickers and on t-shirts. The EL paper is expensive to use on large formats and generally is only created as flagship or one-off ad.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a case having a striking illuminated visual appearance that can readily be altered. It would be preferable, but not essential, for the case additionally to perform a protective function.
It is another objective of the present invention to allow the user to customise their portable electronic device and use the illuminated case as a fashion accessory.
The illuminated case could also be used as a safety feature or beacon to illuminate, attract attention or be used as a warning device, including Morse code. It could be furthermore be used as an advertisement accessory.